wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/VI
Rodzina Połanieckich 49 Zawiłowski życzył sobie, by jego zaręczyny odbyły się nie wieczorem, przy ludziach, tylko przedtem, i stało się zadość jego woli. tym bardziej że Castelka. która chciała przed ludźmi ukazać się już jako narzeczona, poparła go wobec cioci Broniczowej. Było im tak swobodniej i gdy ludzie poczęli się schodzić, oboje występowali już jako młoda para. Od panny Linety bił blask szczęścia. Sama znajdowała urok w roli narzeczonej i rola dodawała jej uroku. W wysmukłej jej postawie było coś skrzydlatego; powieki nie zapadały jej dziś sennie na oczy; źrenice były świetliste, usta w uśmiechach, twarz w rumieńcach. Była tak ładna, że Świrski ujrzawszy ją nie mógł się jednak wstrzymać od kilku cichych westchnień za rajem utraconym i odzyskał pogodę duszy dopiero wówczas, gdy przypomniał sobie swoją ulubioną piosenkę: ''A ja śpiewam, zamiast szlochać, ''Bom cię także przestał kochać! ''Hu-ha-hu!! Zresztą wszystkich dziś uderzała jej piękność. Stary pan Zawiłowski, który się kazał na swoim fotelu wnieść do salonu, zatrzymał jej ręce i przez jakiś czas patrzył na nią, po czym oglądając się za córką rzekł: — No! że takie „półdiablę weneckie" może głowę zawrócić, to może, a zwłaszcza poecie, bo to, panie, jak powiadają, u nich w głowach: fiu! fiu! Po czym zwrócił się do młodego i spytał: — A co? nie skręcisz mi dziś karku, żem na nią powiedział: „półdiablę weneckie"? Zawiłowski zaś rozśmiał się i pochyliwszy głowę pocałował w ramię staruszka: — Nie: dziś bym nie mógł nikomu skręcić karku. — No! — rzekł stary, widocznie uradowany z tej oznaki czci. — Niech wam Bóg i Najświętsza Panna błogosławi. Mówię: i Najświętsza Panna, bo Jej opieka to grunt!... To rzekłszy począł szukać za sobą w fotelu i wydobywszy duże jubilerskie pudełko mówił do Linety: — A to od rodziny Zawiłowskich: daj ci Boże długo nosić. Castelka wziąwszy pudełko przegięła swą wdzięczną postać, by również pocałować go w ramię, on zaś objął ją za szyję i rzekł do młodego: — Chodźże i ty! I ucałował oboje w czoło, z większym wzruszeniem niż chciał okazać, mówiąc przy tym: — A kochajcieże się i szanujcie jak uczciwi ludzie. Panna Lineta otworzyła następnie pudełko, w którym na szafirowej aksamitnej podścieli rozbłysła wspaniała rywiera. Stary powtórzył raz jeszcze z naciskiem: „Od rodziny Zawiłowskich" — chcąc widocznie okazać, że panna, która wychodzi za Zawiłowskiego, nawet nie mającego majątku, nie robi złego interesu. Ale nikt go nie słuchał, gdyż głowy młodych pań: pani Linety, pani Osnowskiej, pani Maszkowej, pani Bigielowej i nawet Maryni, pochyliły się zwartym wiankiem nad migotliwymi kamieniami, i usta wstrzymywały czas jakiś oddech, nim wreszcie szmer podziwu i pochwał przerwał milczenie. — Nie o te brylanty chodzi! — wołała pani Broniczowa rzucając się niemal w objęcia starego pana Zawiłowskiego — ale jaki dar, takie serce! A staruszek bronił się i powtarzał: — Daj pani spokój! daj pani spokój!... Po czym towarzystwo rozbiło się na pary lub małe gromadki. Narzeczeni zajęli się tak sobą, że cały świat zginął im z oczu; Osnowski ze Świrskim przysunęli się do Maryni i pani Bigielowej; Kopowski jął zabawiać panią domu, a Połaniecki panią Maszkową. Co do samego Maszki, chodziło mu widocznie o bliższe poznanie się ze starym Krezusem, bo zastawił go tak krzesłem, że nikt nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć, i począł z nim rozmowę o czasach dawnych i dzisiejszych, która, jak łatwo odgadł, stanowiła ulubiony temat dla staruszka. Był jednak zanadto sprytny, by być we wszystkim jego zdania. Pan Zawiłowski zresztą nie zawsze napadał na nowe czasy, owszem, w części je podziwiał, w części uznawał, że pod wielu względami idą ku lepszemu, ale swoją drogą nie chciały mu się w głowie pomieścić, Maszko zaś tłumaczył mu, że wszystko na świecie musi się zmieniać, zatem tak dobrze szlachta jak inne warstwy ludzi. — Ja, szanowny panie — mówił — trzymam się roli przez jakieś dziedziczne instynkta, przez to coś, co człowieka, który z ziemi wyszedł, do ziemi ciągnie — ale administrując własnym majątkiem jestem przy tym adwokatem i jestem poniekąd z zasady, bo trzeba, żebyśmy mieli swoich w tej gałęzi. Inaczej zostaniemy na łasce i niełasce ludzi pochodzących z innej sfery i często wprost przeciw nam uprzedzonych. I muszę naszym ziemianom oddać tę sprawiedliwość, że po większej części rozumieją to dobrze, i dlatego wolą swoje interesa powierzać mnie niż innym. Niektórzy poczytują to sobie poniekąd za obowiązek. — To tam, panie, w palestrze zawsze bywali nasi -- odpowiedział pan Zawiłowski — ale w innych fachach czy szlachcic da sobie radę — dalibóg, nie wiem! Słyszę ja to, słyszę, żeśmy się powinni do wszystkiego brać, tylko ludzie zapominają, że brać się a wskórać — to dwie różne rzeczy. Pokaż mi pan takiego, co by wskórał. — A ot, masz szanowny pan takiego Połanieckiego: ten na Domu Komisowo-Handlowym zrobił wcale duży majątek i co ma, to w gotowiźnie, tak że jutro mógłby wszystko na stół położyć. Sam on szanownemu panu nie zaprzeczy, że rady moje często były mu przydatne, ale jednak co zrobił, to zrobił przez handel — głównie zbożem. — Proszę! proszę! — rzekł pan Zawiłowski patrząc na Połanieckiego i wytrzeszczając trochę ze zdziwienia oczy — naprawdę zrobił majątek? Proszę... Jeśli z prawdziwych Połanieckich — to dobra rodzina. — A tamten, brunet, krępy — to malarz Świrski. — To wiem, bom go za granicą widywał. I Świrscy, panie, w piecach nie palili... Ale on może sobie tylko wymalował pieniądze, bo przecie chyba ich nie zrobił? — Licha tam, nie zrobił! — rzekł poufałym tonem Maszko. — Niejeden gruby majątek podolski tyle nie daje, ile jemu akwarele. — Co takiego? — Obrazy, wodną farbą... — Proszę! nawet nie olejne!... I ten także?... Ha! to może i mój krewniak dorobi się na wierszach... Niech pisze, niech pisze! Ja mu tego nie będę brał za złe... Pan Zygmunt był szlachcic i pisywał — i to, panie, nie od parady. Pan Adam był także szlachcic — a głośno o nim — głośniej niż o tym trzecim furfancie, co to się bawił w demokrację... Jakże mu tam? Mniejsza z tym! Mówisz pan, że się czasy zmieniają? Hm, proszę!... Niech się tam zmieniają, byle z pomocą bożą, na lepsze. — Główna rzecz — rzekł Maszko — by nie więzić ni zdolności w głowach, ni kapitałów w kasach, bo kto tak czyni, ten wprost grzeszy przeciw społeczeństwu. — A, to za pozwoleniem! Jakże to pan rozumiesz? To mi nie wolno zamknąć na klucz tego, co moje, tylko mam zostawić szufladę otworem dla złodziei? Maszko uśmiechnął się z odcieniem wyższości i położywszy rękę na poręczy fotelu rzekł: — Nie o to chodzi, szanowny panie. I następnie zaczął wykładać panu Zawiłowskiemu zasady ekonomii politycznej, których stary szlachcic słuchał kiwając głową i powtarzając od czasu do czasu: „Proszę! to coś nowego! — ale ja i bez tego rady sobie dawał!" Pani Broniczowa zaś wodziła rozrzewnionymi oczyma za parą narzeczonych, a jednocześnie opowiadała panu Pławickiemu (który znów wodził nie mniej rozrzewnionymi oczyma za panią Osnowską) swoje lata młodości, pożycie z Teodorem i nieszczęście, jakie ich spotkało z powodu przedterminowego przyjścia na świat jedynego ich potomka. Pan Pławicki słuchał z roztargnieniem, lecz ona w końcu wzruszywszy się własnym opowiadaniem mówiła nieco drżącym głosem: — Tak więc cała moja miłość, nadzieja i wiara w Linetce! Pan to rozumie, bo pan ma także córkę! A co do Lola, niech pan pomyśli, jakim błogosławieństwem byłoby to dziecko, gdyby żyło, skoro nawet i potem tyle oddawało nam usług. — Ogromnie wzruszające! ogromnie wzruszające! — przerwał pan Pławicki. — O, tak! — mówiła dalej pani Broniczowa. — Ileż to razy, w czasie żniw, mój mąż wbiegał do mnie z okrzykiem: „Lolo monte!" i wysyłał wszystkie siły robocze w pole. U innych pszenica porastała w kopach, u nas nigdy. — O tak! I to była tym większa strata, że to była ostatnia nadzieja! Mój mąż był człowiek w wieku — i mogę rzec, że był dla mnie najlepszym opiekunem, ale po tym nieszczęściu — tylko opiekunem. — Tu go przestaję rozumieć — rzekł pan Pławicki. — He, he! zupełnie nie rozumiem!... I otworzywszy usta spojrzał figlarnie na panią Broniczową, ta zaś uderzyła go z lekka wachlarzem i rzekła: — Nieznośni są ci mężczyźni: dla nich nie ma nic świętego! A Świrski pytał tymczasem Maryni: — Co to za istny Perugino — ta blada osoba, z którą rozmawia mąż pani! — To nasza znajoma, pani Maszkowa. Czy pan jej nie był przedstawiony? — Owszem. Poznałem ją jeszcze wczoraj na pogrzebie, ale zapomniałem nazwiska. Wiem, że to żona tego pana, który rozmawia ze starym panem Zawiłowskim. Czysty Vannucchi!... Ten sam kwietyzm i trochę żółtawa. Ale ona ma bardzo piękne linie. I popatrzywszy jeszcze chwilę dodał: — Twarz zgaszona, ale nadzwyczajne linie całej figury. Niby szczupła, niech jednak pani zauważy rysunek ramion i pleców. Ale Marynia nie patrzyła na rysunek ramion i pleców pani Maszkowej, tylko na męża — i na twarzy jej odbił się nagle niepokój. Połaniecki pochylał się właśnie w tej chwili do pani Maszkowej i mówił do niej coś, czego Marynia nie mogła dosłyszeć, siedzieli bowiem z daleka, ale wydało się jej, że on spogląda na tę zgaszoną twarz i w te blade oczy takim wzrokiem, jakim w czasie ich podróży poślubnej spoglądał chwilami na nią. Ach! ona znała ten wzrok. I serce poczęło teraz bić w niej, jakby w poczuciu jakiegoś wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Natychmiast jednak powiedziała sobie: „To nie może być! to byłoby niegodne Stacha." Nie mogła się wszelako powstrzymać, żeby na nich nie patrzeć. Połaniecki mówił coś bardzo żywo, czego pani Maszkowa słuchała ze zwykłą sobie obojętnością. Marynia zaś pomyślała znowu: „Co mi się uwidziało! — mówi żywo, jak on zawsze, ale nic więcej." Resztę jej wątpliwości rozproszył Świrski, który czy to dlatego, że zauważył jej niepokój i badawczy wzrok, czy nie poznawszy się istotnie na wyrazie twarzy Połanieckiego, rzekł: — Z tym wszystkim ona nic nie mówi. Mąż pani musi podtrzymywać rozmowę i wygląda, jakby się razem nudził i złościł. Twarz Maryni rozpromieniła się w jednej chwili: — O, to pan ma słuszność! Stach z pewnością trochę się nudzi, a on jak tylko się nudzi, to zaraz zły. I wpadła w doskonały humor. Oddałaby teraz taką rywierę brylantową, jaką pan Zawiłowski podarował Castelce, by ten Stach zbliżył się w tej chwili do niej i żeby mu mogła powiedzieć i usłyszeć od niego jakie dobre słowo. Jakoż w kilka minut później stało się zadość jej życzeniu, albowiem do pani Maszkowej przybliżył się pan Osnowski. Połaniecki zaś wstał, po drodze rzekł parę słów do pani Osnowskiej rozmawiającej z Kopowskim i wreszcie siadł przy żonie. — Czy ty chcesz mi co powiedzieć? — spytał. — Jakie to dziwne, Stachu! — rzekła Marynia — bo ja w tej chwili wołałam na ciebie, ale tylko w myśli, a tyś to jednak odczuł i przyszedłeś. — A widzisz, jaki ze mnie mąż! — odpowiedział z uśmiechem. — Ale naprawdę, to przyczyna jest bardzo prosta: zauważyłem, że na mnie patrzysz, zląkłem się, czy ci co nie jest, i przyszedłem. — Ja patrzę, bo — bo mi tęskno. — A ja przychodzę, bo mi tęskno. Jak ty się czujesz? Powiedz szczerze; może chciałabyś do domu? — Nie, Stachu, doskonale mi jest, jak cię kocham. Mówiliśmy z panem Świrskim o pani Maszkowej i bawiłam się doskonale. — Domyślam się, żeście ją obmawiali. Ten oto artysta sam o sobie mówi, że ma zły język. — Przeciwnie — odpowiedział Świrski. — Tym razem podziwiałem tylko jej figurę. Na zły język może przyjść kolej później. — O tak — rzekł Połaniecki — pani Osnowska mówi, że ona ma właśnie niedobrą figurę, i to jest dowód, że ma dobrą. Ale! Marychna, powiem ci coś o pani Osnowskiej. Tu pochyliwszy się do żony rzekł po cichu: — Wiesz, co po drodze słyszałem z ust Kopowskiego, idąc tu do ciebie? — Co? coś zabawnego? — Jak kto uważa: słyszałem, jak mówił do pani Anety: „ty". — Stachu! — Jak cię kocham! Powiedział jej: „Tyś zawsze taka!" — Może cytował jakie cudze słowa. — Nie wiem! Może, ale może i nie. Oni się przecież niegdyś podobno kochali. — Fe! wstydź się! — Powiedz to im — a raczej pani Anecie. Marynia, która wiedziała doskonale, że przeniewierstwo istnieje, ale uważając je raczej za jakąś książkową francuską teorię ani się spodziewała, by je można było napotkać na każdym kroku i w praktyce, poczęła teraz spoglądać na panią Anetę ze zdziwieniem, a przy tym z taką ogromną ciekawością, z jaką kobiety uczciwe spoglądają na te, które miały odwagę zejścia z gościńca na boczne ścieżki. Miała jednak zbyt prawą naturę, by uwierzyć od razu w zło — i nie chciało się jej jakoś w głowie pomieścić, żeby mogło coś być naprawdę między tą parą, choćby ze względu na niesłychaną głupotę Kopowskiego. Zauważyła wszelako, że rozmawiają z sobą bardzo żywo. A oni siedząc nieco zasunięci między wielki porcelanowy wazon a fortepian nie tylko rozmawiali, ale kłócili się od kwadransa. Po przejściu Połanieckiego pani Aneta rzekła z pewnym niepokojem: — Boję się, czy czego nie dosłyszał. Ty nigdy nie uważasz. — Tak! zawsze moja wina! A kto ciągle powtarza: bądź ostrożna! I rzeczywiście, pod tym względem oboje byli siebie warci, on bowiem nie umiał nic przewidzieć z powodu swej głupoty, ona zaś była nieostrożna aż do zuchwalstwa. Dwie już osoby wiedziały ich tajemnicę; inne mogły ją już odgadywać i trzeba było całego zaślepienia Osnowskiego, żeby się niczego nie domyślać. Ale ona właśnie na to liczyła. Lecz tymczasem Kopowski spojrzał na Połanieckiego i rzekł: — Nic nie słyszał. Po czym wrócił do zaczętej rozmowy, ale tym razem począł mówić ciszej i po francusku: — Bo, żebyś mnie kochała, to byś była inna, ale skoro mnie nie kochasz, to cóż ci to mogło szkodzić? To rzekłszy zwrócił na nią swoje cudne, bezmyślne oczy, a ona odpowiedziała z niecierpliwością: — Kocham czy nie kocham, a z Castelką nigdy, rozumiesz? nigdy! Raczej wolałabym z każdą inną! — choć gdybyś ty naprawdę mnie kochał, to byś o małżeństwie nie myślał. — Ja bym nie myślał, żebyś była inna. — Patientez! — Tak! do śmierci? Gdybym się był z Castelką ożenił, to byśmy właśnie byli blisko. — Nigdy! powtarzam ci! — No, ale dlaczego? — Ty byś tego nie zrozumiał. Zresztą Castelką jest narzeczona, i szkoda czasu o tym mówić. — Samaś mi kazała udawać, że się o nią staram, a teraz mi robisz wyrzuty. Ja z początku o niczym nie myślałem, ale później podobała mi się i tego się nie wypieram; ona się wszystkim podoba, a oprócz tego to dobra partia. Pani Osnowska poczęła targać w palcach chusteczkę. — I ty mi śmiesz w oczy mówić, że ona ci się podobała, więc nareszcie: czy ja, czy ona? — Ty, ale się z tobą przecie nie mogę ożenić, a z nią mogłem, bom to widział doskonale, że jej się też podobałem. — Gdybyś lepiej rozumiał kobiety, to byś się cieszył z tego, żem do małżeństwa nie dopuściła. Ty jej nie znasz. Ona jest cała jak patyk, a przy tym ma zły charakter. Czy i tego nie rozumiesz, żem ci kazała starać się o nią przez wzgląd na ludzi i na Józia. Inaczej, czym byś mógł usprawiedliwić codzienne prawie bywanie? — Ja bym rozumiał, gdybyś była inna. — Nie przeszkadzaj mi. Widzisz, że wszystko tak urządziłam, żeby twój portret nie był skończony i żebyś mógł przyjechać do Przytułowa. Potem przyjedzie tam Stefcia Ratkowska, krewna daleka Józia. Rozumiesz? Musisz udawać, że ci cię podoba, a ja w Józia wmówię, co chcę. W ten sposób będziesz mógł zostać w Przytułowie. Do panny Ratkowskiej już pisałam. Jest nieładna, ale miła. — Ciągle udawać i za to nic! — Chciałabym ci powiedzieć: to sobie nie przyjeżdżaj. — Anetko! — Więc bądź cierpliwy. Nie mogę się na ciebie długo gniewać. Ale teraz już idź sobie. Idź, zabaw panią Maszkową. I po chwili pani Osnowska została sama. Oczy jej odprowadzały przez minutę Kopowskiego, z resztkami gniewu, ale zarazem z pewną czułością. W białym krawacie, przy swej smagłej cerze, był tak zabójczo piękny, że nie mogła mu się dosyć napatrzyć. Lineta była już narzeczoną innego, a jej jeszcze wydała się nieznośną myśl, że ta jej codzienna rywalka mogła go nie tylko posiąść jako męża, ale nawet jako kochanka. Pani Aneta mówiąc Kopowskiemu, że zgodziłaby się dla niego raczej na każdą inną niż na Castelkę, mówiła szczerą prawdę. Była to dla niej kwestia zarazem ogromnej słabości dla tego głupiego Endymiona i kwestia miłości własnej. Nie zgadzały się na to wprost jej nerwy. Pewne zamiłowania estetyczne, które sama uważała za wzniosłe i płynące z greckiej natury, a które w gruncie rzeczy były płaskie, zastępowały w niej moralność i sumienie. Z powodu tych zamiłowań zostawała pod nieprzepartym urokiem Kopowskiego, ale mając tylko zapalną głowę, a zimny jak u ryby temperament, wolała, jak to intuicyjnie odgadł Zawiłowski, igraszkę ze złem niż samo zło. Swoją drogą trzymając się zasady: „Jeśli nie ja, to nikt inny!"— byłaby gotowa posunąć się do ostateczności, by nie dopuścić do małżeństwa Kopowskiego z Linetą, tym bardziej że spostrzegła, iż Lineta, mimo wszystkich swoich „powiedzeń" o Kopowskim, mimo ironii, z jaką się o nim odzywała, i żartów z niego, jest także pod urokiem jego wyjątkowej urody, że te wszystkie żarty są tylko drażnieniem się, w którym tkwi pociąg, i że w ogóle upodobania jej własne i upodobania Linety są jednakowe. Nie spostrzegła natomiast, że z tego powodu na dnie duszy ma rodzaj pogardy dla Linety. Chciała ją przede wszystkim zwyciężyć i przez Zawiłowskiego udało się jej to znakomicie. Wiedziała, że dziewczyna przez samą próżność nie oprze się jej wmawianiu i hołdom człowieka o rozgłośnym imieniu. W ten sposób zachowała dla siebie Kopowskiego, a nadto wyprawiła sobie pyszne widowisko, na jakie zawsze z chciwością patrzą wszystkie kobiety, żądne bardziej wrażeń niż uczuć. Gdyby przy tym ów sławny Zawiłowski, gdy mu żona z czasem spowszednieje, chciał sobie szukać gdzie indziej Beatryczy — to może by ją znalazł... Ludziom, którzy mają moc przekazać pamięci ludzkiej i uwielbieniu wieków kochane imię, mało się czego odmawia. Tych zamiarów na przyszłość pani Aneta nie określała dotąd wyraźnie, miała jednak jakby mgliste poczucie, że wówczas tryumf jej byłby jeszcze zupełniejszy. Tryumfowała jednak już i teraz, albowiem wszystko poszło podług jej woli. Gniewał ją tylko Kopowski. Sądziła, że on jest niemal jej rzeczą, tymczasem spostrzegła, że, o ile był zdolny do wyrozumowania czegośkolwiek, wyrozumował sobie, że od przybytku głowa nie boli, i że Aneta mogłaby nie przeszkadzać Linecie. Drażniło ją to tak mocno, że chwilami myślała, czym by mu za to dokuczyć; tymczasem rada była, że Lineta zdawała się być naprawdę zakochana duszą i sercem w swoim Zawiłowskim, co dla Kopowskiego było zarazem i niezrozumiałe, i przykre. Myśli te przelatywały jej teraz jak błyskawica przez głowę i przeleciały wszystkie przez krótką chwilę samotności. Przerwało je wreszcie podanie kolacji. Osnowski, który chciał, by żonę otaczało takie powszechne uwielbienie, jakim on ją otaczał, a któremu wydawało się przy tym nader trafnym to, co mówił Zawiłowskiemu o pożyciu małżeńskim, miał nieszczęśliwą myśl powtórzyć znów przy pierwszym toaście życzenie, by Zawiłowskiemu było tak dobrze z Linetą, jak jemu z Anetą. Na to oczy Zawiłowskiego i Połanieckiego zwróciły się mimo woli na piękną panią, która spojrzała bystro na Połanieckiego, i wątpliwości obojga pierzchły w jednej chwili, to jest ona nabrała zupełnej pewności, że Połaniecki ich słyszał, on zaś, że Kopowski nie cytował obcych słów, ale mówił „ty" wprost do niej. Pani Aneta odgadła nawet, iż Połaniecki musiał mówić o tym z Marynią, widziała bowiem, jak w chwilę po jego przejściu oboje rozmawiając spoglądali czas jakiś na nią z wielką ciekawością. Ta myśl napełniła ją gniewem, chęcią zemsty i dystrakcją, tak że bez żadnej uwagi słuchała dalszych toastów, które wznosił jej mąż, pan Zawiłowski i pan Pławicki, a w końcu Bigiel. Lecz po kolacji przyszło jej nagle do głowy, by urządzić dancing-party — i „Józio" — posłuszny, jak zawsze, na każde skinienie, a przy tym rozochocony po kolacji, poparł gorąco tę myśl. Marynia nie mogła tańczyć, ale było prócz niej pięć młodych pań: panna Lineta, pani Osnowska, pani Bigielowa, pani Maszkowa i panna Zawiłowska. Ta ostatnia oświadczyła wprawdzie, że także nie tańczy, ale ponieważ i tak mówiono o niej, że ona nie tańczy, nie mówi, nie je i nie pije, więc odmowa jej nie popsuła ochoty. Osnowski, który był w rozkosznym usposobieniu, oświadczył przy tym, że „trzeba, aby Ignaś mógł wziąć w ramiona Linetkę, bo pewno się dotąd nie ośmielił". Pokazało się jednak, że Zawiłowski nie był w możności skorzystania z dobrych chęci pana Osnowskiego, albowiem nigdy w życiu nie tańczył i nie miał o tym najmniejszego pojęcia, co panią Broniczową i pannę Linetę nie tylko zdziwiło, ale i cokolwiek dotknęło. Natomiast Kopowski posiadał tę sztukę w wysokim stopniu, on więc rozpoczął tańce z panną Linetą jako bohaterką wieczoru. Tworzyli razem śliczną parę i oczy mimo woli zwracały się za nimi. Zawiłowski musiał patrzeć, jak jej złotawa główka pochyla się ku ramieniu Kopowskiego, jak piersi ich są blisko — i jak oboje wirując w takt Bigielowego walca łączą się w harmonii ruchów, zlewając się niejako w jeden ład i w jedną całość. I patrząc na to był zły, rozumiał bowiem, że jest coś, czego on nie umie i co będzie łączyło Linetę z innymi, a rozłączało z nim. Na dobitkę mówiono koło niego o urodzie tańczącej pary, a siedzący obok Świrski rzekł: — Co to za śliczny pan! Gdyby istnieli hurysowie, tak jak istnieją huryski, to on mógłby być hurysem w damskim raju Mahometa. Oni zaś walcowali długo i była w tych tonach walca, a zarazem w ich poruszeniach, jakby jakaś upajająca i upojona omdlałość, co jeszcze bardziej drażniło Zawiłowskiego, przypomniał sobie bowiem równie cyniczny jak prawdziwy wiersz Byrona o walcu. Wreszcie począł sobie mówić z zupełną niecierpliwością: „Kiedyż ten osieł ją puści!" Bał się także, by mu się nie zmęczyła. „Osieł" puścił ją wreszcie na drugim końcu salonu i wziął zaraz panią Osnowską. Lecz Lineta przybiegła do narzeczonego i siadłszy przy nim rzekła: — On dobrze tańczy, ale lubi się z tym popisywać, bo zresztą nie ma z czym innym. Za długo mnie trzymał. Zdyszałam się trochę, i serce mi bije... Chciałabym, aby pan przyłożył rękę i zobaczył, jak bije... Ale nie wypada! Jakie to dziwne! bo przecie to pana własność... — Moja!... — rzekł Zawiłowski wyciągając ku niej rękę. — Linetko, nie mów mi dziś „pan". — Twoja własność — odszepnęła. I nie broniła mu dłoni, opuściła ją tylko trochę wzdłuż sukni, tak aby ludzie mniej widzieli. — Zazdrościłem mu — rzekł Zawiłowski ściskając namiętnie jej palce. — Czy chcesz, żebym więcej dziś nie tańczyła? Ja lubię, ale wolę być przy tobie... — Moja uwielbiona! — Ja jestem głupia, światowa dziewczyna, ale ja chcę być ciebie wartą. Widzisz, ja bardzo lubię muzykę... nawet walce, nawet polki. Tak to na mnie dziwnie działa... Jak ten pan Bigiel ładnie gra!... Ja przecie wiem, że są rzeczy wyższe od walców. Potrzymaj mi chusteczkę i puść na chwilkę rękę. To twoja ręka, ale muszę poprawić włosy. Czasem potańczyć, to przecie nic złego? — prawda? Ale jeśli ty nie będziesz sobie życzył — to nie będę, bo ze mnie pokorne stworzenie. Nauczę się czytać w twoich oczach i potem będę jak woda, która odbija i chmury, i pogodę. Tak mi przy tobie dobrze!... Patrz, jak tamci doskonale tańczą! Zawiłowskiemu nie starczyło słów: mógł tylko w jeden sposób okazać, co czuje dla niej, to jest klęknąć przed nią. Ale ona tymczasem ukazywała mu Połanieckiego tańczącego z panią Maszkową i poczęła ich szczerze podziwiać: — Doprawdy, że on lepiej tańczy od pana Kopowskiego — mówiła z błyszczącymi oczyma. — I ona, jaka zgrabna! O! chciałabym choć raz z nim zatańczyć... jeśli pozwolisz. Zawiłowski, w którym Połaniecki nie wzbudzał najmniejszej zazdrości, odrzekł: — Mój skarbie, ile zechcesz. Sam ci go zaraz przyślę. — Ach, i jak doskonale tańczą, jak doskonale! I ten walc, to jakby jakiś miły dreszcz. Oni płyną, nie tańczą. Tegoż zdania była i Marynia, która wodząc oczyma za tańczącą parą doznawała jeszcze większego uczucia przykrości niż przed chwilą Zawiłowski, albowiem wydało jej się kilkakrotnie, że Połaniecki spogląda znów na panią Maszkową takim wzrokiem, jakim spoglądał na nią wówczas, gdy Świrski uczynił przypuszczenie, że albo się nudzi, albo jest zły. Tylko teraz przypuszczenie takie byłoby już niemożebne. Chwilami oboje tańczący przesuwali się tuż koło Maryni, i wówczas widziała doskonale, jak jego ręka silnie obejmuje stan pani Maszkowej, jak jego oddech oblewa jej szyję, jak rozdymają mu się nozdrza, a spojrzenia ślizgają się po obnażonym gorsie. Mogło to być niewidoczne dla wszystkich innych, ale nie dla Maryni, która umiała czytać w jego twarzy jak w książce. I nagle światło lamp zmierzchło w jej oczach. Zrozumiała, że co innego jest nie być szczęśliwą, a co innego byłoby być nieszczęśliwą. Trwało to krótko, tak krótko jak jeden takt walca lub jak minuta, w której serce ściska się i przestaje bić, ale starczyło na przeczucie, że życie w przyszłości mogłoby się zupełnie poplątać, a dzisiejsza miłość zmienić się w gorzki i pogardliwy żal. I przeczucie to napełniło ją przerażeniem. Uchyliła się na chwilę przed nią jakby zasłona, spoza której ukazała się niespodzianie cała nędza i lichota natur ludzkich, cały szych życia. Nic się jeszcze nie stało, nic zupełnie, tylko przyszło na panią Połaniecką widzenie, że może nadejść czas, w którym ufność jej do męża może rozwiać się jak dym. Ale próbowała się jeszcze bronić zwątpieniom. Pragnęła w siebie wmówić, że on jest pod wrażeniem tańca, nie tancerki. Wolała nie wierzyć oczom. Zdejmował ją wstyd za tego „Stacha", z którego dotychczas była tak dumna, i walczyła ze wszystkich sił z tym uczuciem rozumiejąc, że chodzi o rzeczy ogromnie ważne i że z tej małej rzeczy, z tej jego winy, dotąd prawie żadnej, mogą wypłynąć następstwa, które odbiją się na całej ich przyszłości. A wtem ozwał się koło niej żartobliwy głosik pani Osnowskiej: — Ach, Maryniu! twojego męża i panią Maszkową chyba natura umyślnie stworzyła, żeby z sobą walcowali. Co to za para! — Tak! — odpowiedziała z wysileniem pani Połaniecka. Pani Aneta zaś szczebiotała dalej: — Doskonale do siebie przystają. Doprawdy, że na twoim miejscu byłabym trochę zazdrosna... A ty? jesteś zazdrosna? Nie? Ja jestem szczera i przyznaję się otwarcie, że tak. Przynajmniej niegdyś tak było. Och! wiem przecie, że Józio mnie kocha, ale ci panowie, nawet kochając, miewają swoje małe fantazje. Ich o to głowa ani trochę nie boli, a że nas trochę boli serce — to tego nie widzą lub nie chcą widzieć. Najlepsi nie są inni. Józio? — tak! wzorowy mąż — a czy myślisz, że ja go nie znam? Teraz już przyzwyczaiłam się, i często śmiech mnie zbiera, bo oni przy tym tacy niezgrabni!... Ja natychmiast wiem, jak tylko Józio poczyna się bałamucić— i wiesz, po czym to poznaję? Marynia wciąż patrzyła na męża, który przez ten czas przestał tańczyć z panią Maszkową, a wziął pannę Linetę. I nagle doznała wielkiej ulgi, wydało jej się bowiem, że Stach tańczy z panną Linetą z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. Podejrzenia jej zaczęły blednąc, natomiast pomyślała, że jeśli posądzała go niesłusznie, to sama jest niegodziwą. Nigdy nie widziała go przedtem tańczącego i przyszło jej do głowy, że może on zawsze tak tańczy. Tymczasem pani Osnowska powtórzyła: — Wiesz, po czym poznaję, gdy Józio poczyna się bałamucić? — Po czym? — spytała raźniej Marynia. — Nauczę cię tego sposobu. Otóż, jak tylko sam ma nieczyste sumienie, natychmiast podejrzewa innych i udziela mi tych swoich spostrzeżeń, żeby odwrócić uwagę od siebie. Poczciwy Józisko! To ich metoda. Jak oni wszyscy kłamią, nawet najlepsi! To rzekłszy odeszła z przekonaniem, że na towarzyskiej szachownicy uczyniła nader zręczne posunięcie. I było ono poniekąd zręczne. W głowie Maryni powstał jakby chaos. Nie wiedziała, co wreszcie ma o wszystkim myśleć. Ogarnęło ją też wielkie zmęczenie fizyczne. „Ja jestem niezdrowa— rzekła sobie — rozdrażniona, i może mi się Bóg wie co wydawać." I poczucie zmęczenia powiększało się w niej z każdą chwilą. Cały ów wieczór przedstawiał jej się teraz jakoś gorączkowo. Mąż jej mówił o pani Osnowskiej jak o kobiecie wiarołomnej, ona mówiła to samo o wszystkich mężach; on patrzał nieuczciwymi oczyma na panią Maszkową, a pani Aneta mówiła do Kopowskiego „ty". Do tego mieszały się tańczące pary, jednostajny takt walca, głowy zakochanych — i wreszcie burza, która odezwała się na dworze. Co za mieszanina wrażeń, co za fantasmagoria i „Ja jestem niezdrowa" — powtórzyła w myśli Marynia. Ale czuła zarazem, że ją opuszcza spokojność i że to był zły wieczór jej życia. Chciało się jej ogromnie do domu, ale jak na złość, na dworze była ulewa. „Do domu! do domu!" Gdyby tak jeszcze Stach powiedział jakie dobre i serdeczne słowo! Niechby nie mówił ani o pani Osnowskiej, ani o pani Maszkowej, tylko o czymś, co ich samych dotyczy, a jest im drogie. „Ach, jaka ja zmęczona!" Tymczasem Połaniecki zbliżył się do niej, i na widok jej biednej, bladej twarzy ozwało się w nim współczucie dla niej, na jakie zresztą łatwo zdobywało się jego dobre z natury serce. — Moje biedactwo — rzekł — czas na ciebie do łóżka; niech tylko ulewa trochę przejdzie. Nie boisz się grzmotów? — Nie; siądź przy mnie. — To letnia burza, zaraz minie. Jakaś ty senna! — Możem niepotrzebnie przyjechała. Mnie bardzo potrzeba spokoju, Stachu. On sumienie miał niezbyt czyste i był zły na siebie. Ani mu przez myśl nie przeszło, by to, co ona mówi o spokoju, mogło stosować się do niego, do jego pokus i postępowania z panią Maszkową, ale uczuł nagle, że gdyby się czegoś domyśliła, spokój jej byłby z jego winy zabity raz na zawsze — i — ponieważ nie był człowiekiem zepsutym, ogarnęła go bojaźń i skrucha. — Do licha ze wszystkimi tańcami! — rzekł. — Będę siedział w domu i pilnował swego dobra. I mówił to tak szczerze, że jej, która go znała doskonale, nie mógł przejść przez głowę ani cień zwątpienia. Toteż ogarnęło ją uczucie ogromnej ulgi. — Jak ty jesteś przy mnie — rzekła — to ja zaraz mniej się czuję zmęczona. Przed chwilą było mi jakoś niedobrze. Aneta siedziała koło mnie, ale cóż ja ją mogę obchodzić! Gdy człowiek jest niezdrów, potrzebuje koło siebie kogoś swojego i pewnego. Może mnie wyłajesz za to, co ci powiem, bo to dziwne, żeby takie rzeczy mówić na wieczorze, u obcych, i tak dawno po ślubie, więc sama rozumiem, że trochę dziwaczę, ale mi ciebie naprawdę potrzeba, bo — ja cię bardzo kocham. — I ja ciebie kocham, drogie stworzenie — odpowiedział Połaniecki, który w tej chwili miał uczucie, że jedynie miłość do niej może być w nim uczciwą i spokojną. Tymczasem ulewa zmniejszyła się, tylko błyskało jeszcze tak, że okna willi stawały się co chwila jasnosine. Bigiel, który był na zakończenie wieczoru odegrał preludium szopenowskie, rozmawiał teraz z panną Linetą i Zawiłowskim o muzyce i zastanowiwszy się dobrze nad swoją ideą rzekł: — To tam Bukacki wymyślał rozmaite podziały i typy kobiet, a ja mam swoje kryterium muzyczne. Są kobiety, które lubią muzykę duszą, a są takie, które ją lubią skórą — i takich bym się bał. W kwadrans później krótka letnia burza przeszła i wypogodziło się zupełnie; goście państwa Osnowskich poczęli zbierać się do domów. Tylko Zawiłowski pozostał dłużej od innych, by ostatni mógł powiedzieć pannie Linecie: — Dobranoc! Połaniecki z obawy o Marynię kazał powozowi jechać noga za nogą. W jej zmęczonej głowie przesuwał się ciągle obraz męża tańczącego z panią Maszkową, a w uszach brzmiały słowa pani Osnowskiej: „Ach, jak oni kłamią, nawet najlepsi!" Ale Połaniecki otoczył ją tymczasem ramieniem i trzymał opartą o siebie przez całą drogę — więc stopniowo niepokój jej począł tajać. Chciało jej się z całej duszy zadać mu takie jakieś pytanie, z którego mógłby się domyślić jej obaw i uspokoić ją. Ale po chwili myślała: „Gdyby mnie nie kochał, nie okazywałby troskliwości. On prędzej mógłby być okrutny niż udawać. Nie spytam go dziś o nic." Połaniecki zaś, widocznie pod wpływem myśli, które snuł w głowie, i pod wpływem wrażenia, że ona jedna może być jego prawą miłością i prawdziwym szczęściem, pochylił się i pocałował z lekka jej twarz. „Nie spytam go o nic i jutro" — pomyślała Marynia opierając głowę o jego ramię. A po chwili jeszcze: „Nigdy mu nic nie powiem." I utrudzenie, zarazem duchowe i fizyczne, poczęło przemagać jej siły tak, że nim dojechali do domu, oczy jej się przymknęły i usnęła na ramieniu Połanieckiego. Pani Broniczowa siedziała tymczasem w salonie spoglądając ku szklanym drzwiom balkonu, na który narzeczeni wyszli na chwilę, by odetchnąć odświeżonym przez deszcz powietrzem i powiedzieć sobie bez świadków. Dobranoc! Po burzy zrobiła się przejasna noc, pachnąca mokrymi liśćmi, pełna gwiazd, jakby wykąpanych w dżdżu i uśmiechniętych przez łzy. Oni stali czas jakiś w milczeniu, potem poczęli sobie mówić, że się z całej duszy kochają, a wreszcie Zawiłowski wysunął rękę, na której połyskiwał pierścionek, i rzekł: — Moja, bardzo kochana! Patrzę na ten pierścionek i nie mogę mu się napatrzyć. Dotychczas zdawało mi się, że to wszystko sen, i teraz dopiero śmiem myśleć, że ty będziesz moją naprawdę. A Lineta przyłożyła dłoń do jego ręki, tak aby dwa pierścionki były obok siebie, i odrzekła rozmarzonym głosem: — Tak! Już nie ma dawnej Linety, tylko twoja narzeczona; już całe życie musimy do siebie należeć — i aż mi dziwnie, że w tych pierścionkach jest taka siła, jakby w nich było coś świętego. Zawiłowskiemu zalewało serce szczęście i spokojna słodycz. — Bo — rzekł — w pierścionku jest dusza, która się oddaje, a w zamian bierze drugą duszę... I w taką złotą obietnicę wszczepia się wszystko, co w człowieku mówi: chcę, kocham i przyrzekam!... Panna Lineta powtórzyła jak ciche echo: — Chcę, kocham i przyrzekam... Wówczas on objął ją i trzymał długo przy piersiach a potem zaczął się z nią żegnać. Lecz porwany siłą miłości i polotem własnej swej duszy, uczynił z tego pożegnania jakiś religijny akt czci i adoracji. Więc dawał „dobranoc" tym błogosławionym rękom, które mu dały tyle szczęścia, i „dobranoc" sercu, które go pokochało, i „dobranoc" ustom, które wypowiedziały miłość, i „dobranoc" przeczystym oczom, przez które patrzyła na niego wzajemność — a wreszcie dusza wyszła z niego i zmieniła się jakby w świetlisty krąg koło tej droższej nad świat i uwielbionej głowy... — Dobranoc!... Po chwili pani Broniczowa i panna Castelli zostały same w salonie. — Zmęczyłaś mi się, dziecko? — spytała pani Broniczowa patrząc na zbudzoną jakby ze snu twarz Linety. A panna Castelli odrzekła: — Ach, ciociu, wracam z gwiazd, a to taka daleka droga!